Conventionally, vehicle interiors are provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to an outside air source and/or to a heating and/or air conditioning system that provides cooled and/or heated air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, air duct outlets are typically provided with adjustable vanes or louvers. In addition, air duct outlets may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Conventional air duct outlets utilize one or more sets of louvers to mechanically redirect air streams. While this technology is proven and successful, the louver assemblies can be complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition, conventional air duct outlets typically provide an air stream deflection range up to only about 90° (i.e., −45° to +45° relative to a centerline of an air duct outlet). Deflection ranges in excess of ±45° typically result in large pressure drops and lower air flow rates, which may be undesirable. In addition, vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that have enhanced functionality and durability, yet are cost effective to manufacture.
Vehicle customers are also demanding air duct outlets that can provide automatic oscillation of air flow within a vehicle. As such, there is a need for air duct outlets that allow users to manually direct air flow and that also provide automatic oscillation of air flow.